1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surfboards and, more particularly, to a process for manufacturing a surfboard.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Surfboards, methods for manufacturing surfboards and the materials commonly used in the manufacturing process are all well known in the art. For Example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,118 B2 (“the '118 patent”) describes one type of method of molding a surfboard, using flexible male/female molds. In particular, the '118 patent describes methods of high-strength sandwich skin fabrication using the thickness of a high-density foam skin core to mask minor imperfections on the surface of a mold, thereby allowing the mold to be divided into separate parts that have the capacity to be moved, then fixed and set, so as to describe different curves or modify dimensions of the surfboard. Further, in the '118 patent, The mold is described as being reversible and male/female configurations permit fabrication of a wide array of custom designs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,400 (“the '400 patent”) discloses a rotational molding method using powder compositions. In particular, the '400 patent describes a polyolefin composition comprising an intimate mixture of about 20% to about 99.5% by weight of a first stabilized polyolefin powder and from about 0.5% to about 80% by weight of a second at most slightly stabilized polyolefin powder. The second powder has a crystalline melting point which is at least 1° higher than that of the first powder and also wherein the second powder has the ability to be oxidized under process conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,696 (“the '696 patent”) describes polymer powder compositions, particularly polyethylene powder compositions, consisting of 1-99 wt. % of a polymer powder component A and 99-1 wt. % of a polymer powder component B. The average particle size of component A being smaller than that of component B. In addition, the '696 patent describes the preparation of hollow objects by rotational molding using these polymer powder compositions.
However, in spite of the above developments, there is still a strong need in the art for surfboards which are produced with improved mechanical properties, such as rigidity and impact strength, as compared to conventional surfboards. Further, there is also a strong need in the art for methods which economically and efficiently form a surfboard having the above properties. The present invention accomplishes the above needs in the art and also provides other advantages, as will be described in detail below.